


Back in the Day

by OrangeStreak



Category: Captain America - All Media Types, Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Fluff, Just General Love and Affection, M/M, Mundane life, Reminiscing, Then and Now
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-21
Updated: 2018-01-21
Packaged: 2019-03-07 18:44:35
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 947
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13440948
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/OrangeStreak/pseuds/OrangeStreak
Summary: What’s it like for Steve to have Bucky back to him I hear you ask?Well, let me tell you. It was fantastic!‘Back in the day’ is what we will call pre-train accident, their life before the shit hit the fan.





	Back in the Day

What’s it like for Steve to have Bucky back to him I hear you ask? Well, let me tell you. It was fantastic! ‘Back in the day’ is what we will call pre-train accident, their life before the shit hit the fan.  
  
So back in the day, every Saturday the boys would wake early, get washed and dressed. They would have a small breakfast (bland oatmeal). Bucky would head to the docks to get a few hours work in. Steve would go to the local market to buy something with the little money they had. There was a great divide between the rich and the poor. Steve would say he was the richest man in the world because he had Bucky. He didn’t need coats of fur or a feast every night. No, he needed the love of a good man. At times Steve did feel hard done by with his parents gone. He seldom found himself getting jealous of the Barnes family, but he soon realized that he was part of the family too. Saturday afternoon the boys would meet in the park. They would stroll home together. Home was a one bedroom apartment. They made it home. Bucky’s ma gave them some fabric which they used as a partition between the beds and the rest of the apartment. There was a bathroom on each floor (which was considered a luxury, some buildings only had one bathroom). Steve stuck some sketches on the walls. Bucky called it their ‘art gallery’. He knew one day Steve would have an exhibition in a real life art gallery. He knew Steve was just that talented.  
  
So, once they were home, the boys would sit on the fire escape, people watching, with a cup of tea, black. Bucky would smoke, leaning and blowing the smoke away from Steve. After their people watching was done they would cook dinner together. Normally it was a small meal, not enough to fill them but enough to fend off starvation. Bedtime consisted of cuddling and slow lovemaking. Of course they had two beds, which they pushed together.  
  
Steve was enamoured of Bucky. He couldn’t get enough. The salty taste of sweat on his skin. The smell of musk laced with tobacco. The feel of calloused hands against him. Bucky’s tongue, wet, warm and forceful. Always trying to get more. They would live in each others skin, if that were possible. They had each other. It was blissful. Amazing. And real. They argued, of course they did. Steve was a firecracker. He was passionate and always spoke out against injustice! Life was good, until the shit hit the fan.  
______________________________________________________  
  
So, in the 21st century, after the separation, Steve and Bucky were back together. If they weren’t off saving the world, their Saturdays were mostly chill. They would wake, kiss and cuddle. Next they would wash, dress and eat breakfast. It was a very different breakfast than the one back in the day (anything but oatmeal!). They would have a variety of food, such as, eggs, croissants, cereal, plenty of fruit, waffles or pancakes. Two super soldiers can eat for an entire army. Their home was a renovated Brooklyn apartment. It was situated a few blocks over from their old place. As a surprise Bucky got Steve’s paintings and sketches framed, now they are in every room of their apartment. Steve has an exhibition coming up. It’s under a pseudonym. Steve wants to get recognized for his talent, not his ‘fame’. It was Bucky that pushed Steve into doing the exhibition. Reluctantly, Steve agreed. He was nervous, but his confident was sky high.  
  
The boys still people watched, but now a days it was done in a local coffee shop. They would order black coffee or tea. They still frequented the park. It hadn’t changed too much. The trees grew taller and wider, providing them with more shade to lounge in. They would stroll home, hand in hand, times were different now. Dinner time was always a surprise. Bucky found recipes online that he had to try. Some worked and were added to their list of delicious foods, others were a disaster, never to be mentioned again!  
  
Bedtime was exactly the same as it was back in the day, despite Bucky’s arm and Steve’s physique. Their kisses lingered, long and slow, taking their time. Bucky’s musk was now mixed with scent of conditioner rather than tobacco. His taste was the exact same. His mismatched hands drove Steve wild. The two very different sensations caressing his body, driving him over the edge.  
Steve was still a firecracker. He had a love/hate relationship with his Twitter account! At times Bucky had to physically remove the phone from Steve’s possession, it was for his own good.  
On their anniversary Steve found an old black and white photo taken in a photo booth. He got them blown up and framed. There were four photos. The first, the boys resting their heads together, smiling. The second, Steve kissing Bucky’s cheek. The third Bucky kissing Steve’s cheek. And finally, Steve and Bucky, mouth to mouth. Bucky choked up. These were the only photos they had from back in the day where they showed their intimacy and love for each other.  
  
The distance and time apart taught Steve and Bucky to enjoy life and hold on to the little moments. They were the things they missed the most. They truly realized how important the times back in the day were. They were making new memories in a new home in the 21st century. They were given a second chance of life. A second chance of being with the person they loved.

**Author's Note:**

> I just got inspired and threw this out there. There is of course mistakes because I just read it once before posting! When inspiration takes hold!


End file.
